villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Toyohisa Senguji
Toyohisa Senguji was a cyborg who worked under Shogo Makishima, until he was killed by Shinya during one of his fox hunts. Appearance Senguji has the appearance of a man in his senior years. His brown hair is neatly slicked back, and he has green eyes that do not blink and are always wide open. Even though he may not look like it at first, Senguji is 90% robot, with the only parts that are still human being his nervous system and his brain. As a public figure, he usually wears formal clothing. However, when he is with Shogo, he wears more casual clothing. When he is on one of his "fox hunts" he wears his hunting gear, with his ever-present rifle on him. Personality Senguji's personality in one word would be a sociopath. He has no regard for human life, and cures his boredom by staging "fox hunts," in which he is the hunter hunting his prey, along with his two hunting dogs. He also likes to keep trophies of his hunts, as seen when he makes a whole pipe collection out of Rikako Ouryou's bones. Senguji believes that people should be more enthusiastic about becoming a cyborg in order to attain immortality, and uses the fact that humans can't survive without technology to justify his claims. Even though Senguji and Shogo might seem on equal footing in terms of their ranks, that is in fact not the case, even though both seem to enjoy talking to each other about different topics when they meet occasionally and speak with each other in a casual manner. Shogo is still the ring leader of his group, controlling and telling his people what to do and how to do it. Senguji seems to know that he is just another pawn in Makishima's game of chess, however, he doesn't mind this at all. Plot While Rikako continues murdering and re-modifying her fellow school colleges, Shogo begins explaining to Senguji about the girl's deceased father, Rouichi, about how he created dark-themed art for the sole purpose of improving society. Senguji remarks that he was surprised, thinking that all artists are naturally greedy. After Rikako is rescued from the arrival of the MWPSB at her school, she is lured into an area where Shogo plans to have Senguji hunt her down. At first, she manages to hide from his hunting dogs by remaining silent, but is soon caught in a trap by the foot, and approached by the recently-dressed up Senguji, he mercilessly shoots her in the head with his shotgun. He goes onto explain that he is one of the 'players' of this game, along with Shogo. Seguji is later seen back at his mansion with Shogo, and the two share brief discussions. Shortly after, does Shogo announce that he will be getting an interesting prey this time, who is from the MWPSB, much to Senguji's excitement. As he loads in shotgun with bullets sometime later, he tells Shogo that he will not be capturing him the alive, to which Shogo questions why would he. He then goes onto explain that the way he phrased the name, Kogami Shinya, was noticeably full of satisfaction; Shogo smiles in response. In order to prepare a fox hunt, Shogo has Funahara Yuki kidnapped and put upon a train, in an abandoned place. He later has a fake message sent to Akane, thus luring her and her Enforcer, Shinya, to the desired location. Everything goes according to plan, and it is Shinya who ends up on board the train alongside a terrified and confused Yuki. As the hunting dogs begin hunting the pair, Senguji suggests that Shogo should join in the action for once, to which Shogo replies saying that the real enjoyment will be got by watching. Soon after, Senguji makes his appearance and begins hunting the victims as well. However, Shinya soon realizes that Shogo secretly gave him means to also win the game, thus enabling him to first, create a portable transponder, by using parts hidden on one of the hunting dogs and Yuki, and then calling for help. Thanks to his friends who have come searching for him, Shinya manages to obtain a Dominator, and uses to destroy the other hunting dog. It is at this moment that Shogo informs Senguji that his time is up, since the main unit of the MWPSB will being rushing in soon. In response to this, Senguji begins to explain that when he was young, he often took part in construction work on infrastructure in developing countries, with his income being higher the more dangerous the place was. He says that conflict often occurred suddenly, and there was a limit to one's ability to predict scenarios and manage risk. There had been a time when he and his colleagues were attacked by guerillas in one of those countries, about 70-80 years ago. At that time, a colleague sitting next to him was shot, after having been crying and shouting moments earlier, and had now turned into nothing but a lump of flesh. His blood splattered and dripped down Senguji's head, and his smell stuck to his entire body. He futher explains that he wishes not to give Shogo the wrong idea, but for him it was a good memory. It was a time that he felt alive, really alive, and felt it even more strongly than he had ever felt in his entire life... just as he is feeling right now. He then - quite sadly - questions if Shogo is really telling him to run, saying that it would be cruel. Shogo tells him that from then on, it would be no longer just a game, to which Senguji agrees. Despite having hunted many people in the past, he now wants to confront Shinya as a duelist, and that Shogo likely didn't muck around with his game to see him turn tail then and there. At that, Shogo says that, he will see his life's splendor until the very end. With the battle resumed, Shinya continues to find means to defeat Senguji, while getting shot multiple times. However, he soon manages to lure Senguji into a trap, by using Yuki as bait, and enabling himself to fire at Senguji, thus destroying him. His remains are later found by Unit 1, much to the surprise of Ginoza and Yayoi. Experiments Shotgun: This is Senguji's main weapon. He uses his shotgun during his hunts to kill his prey. Hunting Dogs: These special types of Drones are created especially for hunting down prey, whether it be human or animal. They guard Senguji's mansion most of the time, but other than that they are the front liners in Senguji's fox hunting. Their job is to frighten the prey and make it run right into the Player's (Senguji's) trap, finishing it off. The dogs each have five red eyes and much larger than your average dog. They have razer sharp teeth and claws, which they use to rip apart their prey. The dogs also have a scissors at the end of their tail, something that can also be used for offense. He owns two of them, a red and a black. In episode 10, the red drone is destroyed, crushed under one of Senguji's many traps, while the black drone was destroyed by Kougami using the Dominator. Trivia * Senguji was born on 25th December 2002, making him 110 years old. * Senguji's blood type is AB. * Senguji has known Makishima for about 10 years. * His contruction company built Nona Tower. * He was Makishima's main source for funds. * The name of Senguji's dogs are Lovecraft and Kafka. Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Outright Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Pawns Category:Minion Category:Gunmen Category:Hunters Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fighter Category:Egomaniacs Category:Old Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Spree-Killers Category:Criminals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Rich Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Immortals Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Comedic Villains